Betrayal in war and love
by Ebony Falcon
Summary: What if Sauron had a daughter? What if she was sent to kill Legolas?What happens when Legolas falls in love with her? What happens if her mission fails?
1. Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the made up ones. Although I wish that I owned them, I don't. L.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shi come to me," said Sauron " I have a mission that should suit your abilities." "Yes father" said Hakarishi. " I wish for you to gather information about the fellowship. To do this you must seduce the elven prince Legolas Greenleaf only son { thanks to me } of King Thrandual Lord of the old Greenwood now called Mirkwood. When you have extracted all possible information I shall send a sign. A lone orc will be my word for his death." " As you wish father."

            'We moved quickly for three days. We would not have stopped except for the orcs. Then in the midst of the pack I saw an angel who looked like she had fallen from the sky. Literally. At least she looked unharmed. Her silvery pale blond hair came down to mid-thigh. Her eyes were an enchanting midnight blue flecked with silver. It was obvious that she was at least half elf, but what the other half was I could only guess. Her voice was soft and smooth like a slow and steady stream.' I was startled as I thought these thoughts but I knew they wouldn't be the last. 'I still don't trust her very much but I can't help but feel an undeniable interest in her.

            Aragorn was becoming a problem though. Almost every day now we argued over whether or not we should leave her behind. Finally though Aragorn agreed to a trial week. It would be a long week indeed.

            " I think that I could trust her except that she moved too fast on Legolas. I fear that she may be plotting something." Said Aragorn. "Aye that has also been in my mind, " said Gimli.

" Almost so much that I think we should have a talk with him." " Agreed" said Aragorn.


	2. The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. Although I wish to own a certain HOT elf, I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli cautiously approached Legolas; not that it did him any good since Legolas could hear him coming. "What is wrong my friend. You look like you found the world's largest cache of mithrille only to be told that you couldn't have even a bit of it," said Legolas. " I have come to talk to you about something and I think it would be wise of you to listen" said Gimli. " I'm wise whether I listen to you or not," retorted Legolas " but I'll listen to you only if it isn't about Ari." " Who is Ari," asked Gimli, " Oh I get it, you mean Hikari. Why do you call her Ari?" " That is none of your concern" stated Legolas. " Well" started Gimli " At least hear me out. My conclusion is well founded I'll have you know." " I won't. You've been talking to Aragorn haven't you! He put these suspicions in your thick head. I thought that you at least would understand! But I guess not. It seems that there is nobody that will let my decision be my own. Your both just like my father" said Legolas. And with that, he stalked off to climb a tree and think.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Aragorn. " Not very well I'm afraid," said Gimli. " He wouldn't even hear me out. He said that we are just like his father." " Curse the stubbornness of elves. And Legolas even more so. He gets his stubbornness from his father" said Aragorn. " It seems that we will have to find a way to show him that what we say is true."  
  
Each night after that they plotted a way to make Legolas see the truth. Little did they know who overheard every word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Like/dislike please let me know if I should write more.  
  
Wollfe: Thanks for being the first person to review. It makes me think that my story is worthwhile.  
  
XxDarkGoddessxX: I tried to put more detail into this chapter, but if I should put more in please let me know. Thanks for reviewing. ([Blushes] I'm a fan of Legolas too, but keep it secret.; D) 


	3. Information

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish to. (  
  
'thoughts' "speaking" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikarishi heard every word. Keen are the ears of the elves and she was half elf. 'Try and make me say the wrong thing huh' she thought 'I'd like to see you try. Ha ha, this is going to be fun.' Legolas also heard and he was fuming. After a few days of listening to their plotting, he stormed up to them and told them that if they carried out their plan he would leave the fellowship. That slowed the plotting, but didn't stop it. The next day, they moved out of his range of hearing. Hikarishi walked up to Aragorn and Gimli the next morning. "Good morning!" she whispered sweetly. "How did you sleep? Well, I hope?"  
  
"We slept just fine, thank you. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to." Replied Aragorn as he and Gimli got up and walked away.  
  
'I think I'll kill him first, no matter WHAT father says.' thought Hikarishi. She walked over to where Legolas was sitting in a tree and asked him if he would talk with her farther in the forest. " Sure my lady" he replied.  
  
" Legolas could you tell me about Aragorn. He looks so interesting, but he is so hostile towards me that I am afraid to ask him about himself." "Sure what do you want to know." " I would like to know about his heritage, where he grew up and how you know him." "Boy you sure do have a large list. Okay let me see. I can't tell you about his heritage as it is forbidden to talk about but I can tell you where he grew-up. He grew-up in Rivendale under the care of Lord Elrond. He was Lord Elrond's foster son. He has two foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They are Elronds twin sons and are always pulling pranks on everybody. Aragorn is in love with Arwen Evenstar, Lord Elronds daughter. Arwen is Galadriel's granddaughter. I have known Aragorn from the first time Lord Elrond brought him home. He was so cute as a baby. And as a teenager, he always tried to impress the twins and I. At least until the twins started treating him as an adult. Then he just acted normal. He isn't usually such of a jerk. In fact I've had plenty of adventures with him where he actually saved my life. I guess that he's changing though. Now is there anything else that you would like to know?" " No thanks my lord you sated my curiosity very well. Will you talk to me later on my lord?" "Yes, on the condition that you call me Legolas and not my lord. Agreed." " Ha ha agreed my. I mean Legolas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer than the others. I know that it was kind of boring but I'll try to get some action soon.  
  
Rosie Cotton: Of course I know who Tolkien is. He is only like the coolest writer ever. I love his books. Also I was tired when I wrote chapter 2 so it might not have made much sense. I'm sorry. Also the plot is coming in slowly you just need to hang in there.  
  
Please R&R I won't write the next chapter until I get at least one more review. 


End file.
